Kiss the Boy
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A typical love triangle brings both hope and heartbreak. Two...friends(?) no rivals, have a discussion about the angel of the school Kari. Much to their surprise though, a little sneak hears their entire conversation.


Kiss the Boy

 **Author Notes: Our first digimon story~ And it's a one shot for Valentines Day! Man this is so exciting~ Sen and I(Mako) do not own Digimon, but we do love the various series that it has.**

 **In this lovely little story two boys are competing to win the heart of the angel of the school Kairi. Unaware that one has already claimed not just her attention but also her affections~**

 **For the record this will be a modern, non real digimon(digimon to them is basically a world wide game) so sorry patamon, gatomon and veemon(and any other lovable digimon that we adore dearly)...Alright here we go guys~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"TK!"** It was that time again. Valentine's day, where love is professed, genders, ages, one and all revel in that one special day where your beloved would come up to you and say the words you desire most.

However, there's a slight problem when it comes to romance. Sometimes, there's more then one who falls for the same person. Davis and TK are two such individuals, both caring immensely for the angel of the school Kari Kamya.

Since the first day TK transferred into the school, their rivalry was always full of sparks. In everyone's eyes TK was a shining star. Had the brains, the looks, and the talent as he was quite the basketball player.

Now in general that pissed Davis off, the guy seemed too perfect, already the girls were swooning over him. What really rattled him was the fact that his crush Kari knew the golden haired boy!

He couldn't understand what made him so special! In TK's eyes, Davis wasn't that appealing to him either. Davis was virtually a clone of Kari's older brother Tai, only difference was, Davis hadn't seemed to mature or care for anyone but himself and Kari.

Being loud and mean to anyone who didn't do things his way. Not that TK didn't try to be polite, he did, but it was very easy to make tempers fly, as the two could never seem to agree on anything.

In fact most days when the gang were hanging out, the pair would be in a heated match of digimon. Surprisingly it was the only thing they had in common, having a love of playing the digital monsters card game. Both were good at it too.

 **"What do you want Davis?"** A grin was on the shorter guys face, in fact it was down right smug. **"Let's cut to the chase man. We both know we like Kari, and we know both of us wanna confess our feelings. So let's make a bet."** TK raised an eyebrow.

Already not liking the idea but damn his curiosity. **"I'm listening..."** Davis's smirk widens as they walk. **"Well how bout we make it a competition, and have Kari pick which one of us she'll date. That way this rivalry is settled once and for all. Oh but don't tell her about it."**

His classmate deadpanned **. "That's stupid, why try making a contest over getting her attention. All that will do is make us look like stupid assholes."** Davis walked backwards, skipping a step or two, his hands resting at the back of his head.

 **"Then I guess that means I win then, since you're too chicken to prove yourself to her."** Neither were aware that there were a couple eavesdroppers on the conversation.

 **"I don't know about you Davis, but my feelings for Kari isn't something I consider making a game of."** The pair reach TK's locker. Opening it he switches out his books.

 **"Whether or not she accepts my feelings is up to her, not some competition you want to do just so you can impress her or make me look and feel like shit. I've cared for her for years, I know it's not the time to ask her, so unlike you I don't mind waiting for the right moment."**

He slams the metallic door. Both jumping to see the girl in question. **"Glad to see at least someone understands me."** Davis gulps, and does his best to play it cool. **"Hey Kari! How are you today?"** Her red eyes glower. **"Not too well seeing how you think dating me is like some sort of trophy."**

She crosses her arms, letting the boys know that she very clearly heard their entire discussion. Davis couldn't help but wince at the scowling expression of the normally sweet angels face.

By the time she's done lecturing Davis, the poor boy is slumped, any confidence he previously had trying to provoke TK is gone, fizzled away into a pile of depression and shame, leaving him to walk away.

Exhausted Kari sighs, leaning against the row of lockers. **"Sorry you had to hear that Kari."** She gives her friend a smile. **"It's ok, not like I didn't really know all of that already."** Her statement makes the blond blush horribly, causing her to giggle.

 **"But...you are right TK, I'm not ready to date, I got a lot on my plate both at home, and at school. Being in a relationship really isn't my priority right now."** He gives her a nod, smiling in understanding. **"But..."**

Surprisingly she leans close, kissing him on the cheek. **"That doesn't mean I won't change my mind in the future. Happy Valentines Day TK."** Readjusting her bag, she walks down the hall, heading for her first class.

TK was stunned, standing there for a moment before he realized that something was in his empty hand. It was a heart shaped box, full of milk and white chocolate. His favorite digimon card on top of the chocolatey delights.

Wearing the goofiest smile imaginable, he stuffs the box into his bag and heads to his designated classroom, daydreaming the day away in bliss. She didn't confess, but she didn't reject his feelings either...it was a good day. And there is always next year.

the end~

 **Author Notes: The end YAYAAAAAAYYYYYY! I love the tk/kari pairing! Although technically the ship hasn't sailed, Sen wanted Kari to be show herself as a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man. Though I agree, I just think they'd be awesome together~**

 **With that guys five of the seven one shots have been completed before Valentines Day! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story as Sen and I(Mako) always appreciate the support we can get. Tchao for now**


End file.
